


Einstein

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Crack, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo thought the date was going great until the guy whipped out his pet hamster.





	Einstein

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to VolsungartheMighty for helping me out with this and encouraging me to write smut. I'm pretty sure this is the first time I've written smut. It's not very explicit but it's smut nonetheless.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

The date was going great so far. The guy didn’t seem like a total nutcase and he was cute. Theo’d lost track of all the crazy people he’d dated over the years. There was that girl who slashed his tires because he smiled at the girl who served them ice cream. There was the guy who wanted only dated him so he could get free meals. There was that girl who found out he also liked guys and just walked away from him. And then there was the girl who dated him because he also liked guys.

After that, he decided not to date girls. Apparently, guys aren’t much better though. One guy broke up with him because he let his stupid teacup dog eat the crumbs on the floor. Another guy started talking about adopting kids five minutes into the date. Sure, Theo wanted kids but… it seemed a bit soon to bring that up in their relationship.

So far nothing like that had happened. Liam was kind, not too kind. He let Theo pull out his own chair and didn’t look disappointed when Theo let him do the same. So far, there was no mention of kids or any sign that he was crazy.

Apparently, he was majoring in History which… Theo did not understand. He thought History was awfully boring but with the way Liam got excited about everything he started to rethink his initial opinion about History.

Theo realized halfway through the date that Liam was probably the cutest person he’d ever gone on a date with. Like he was damn cute. And then… when he thought Liam wouldn’t get any cuter…

He whipped out his hamster. “Whoa…” Theo said in surprise as Liam held the little ball of fluff in his hands. And here he thought he had hit the jackpot. What kind of guy takes his hamster on a date to a hibachi restaurant?

“His name is Einstein,” Liam said giving his little friend a scratch on the tummy.

Theo grit out through his teeth. “Why did you take Einstein on a date?”

“Little Einstein has the sniffles,” Liam cooed at his little buddy. “I’ve had him for six years. Most hamsters only live two to three years. I just want to spend as much time as I can with him before he has to go to hamster heaven.”

Theo cringed internally. Why couldn’t he just go on a date with a normal guy for once? “Wow. That’s pretty old for a hamster,” Theo humored him.

“Yeah,” said Liam. “He got pretty sick like three years ago. I thought he was going to die but one day he was just magically better.”

“Wow. What a miracle,” Theo said with false amusement. He should probably get out while he still had the chance.

“Einstein has been here for me all these years. I just want to do the same for him,” Liam said sticking his hamster back in his pocket.

Of course, Liam had to guilt him into staying…

Turns out, despite Liam being crazy enough to bring a hamster on a date, he was a pretty normal guy. So what if he wanted to be around when his hamster died? So far Liam was the most normal person he’s been on a date with in years.

If he didn’t think about the hamster, it was really nice. Even if he did think about the hamster, it was damn cute.

They were really enjoying themselves, getting to know each other, getting more comfortable with flirting and sharing little secrets about themselves. Then Liam leaned into Theo’s ear to whisper something. Theo was sure it was going to be something hot but no.

“Einstein’s gone,” Liam whispered.

Theo’s eyes widened. “What?” Theo was thinking this was it. This was when Liam cried because his hamster was dead.

“I can’t find him,” Liam said. “I lost him.”

Theo saw the terror in Liam’s eyes and immediately sympathized with him. “It’s OK, Li. We’ll find him.”

So that’s why they spent three whole hours at the hibachi restaurant. They ended up ordering multiple deserts even though Liam was too upset to eat anything because he lost his hamster. So Theo had to eat way more than he wanted to.

“Maybe we should talk to the staff about it now,” Theo suggested. Liam let out a sad sigh, getting up from his chair and dragging Theo with him to the front desk. Theo found himself looking in the distance absentmindedly as Liam explained to the lady that he didn’t let a rat loose in the restaraunt and that it was his beloved pet who had the sniffles.

Before Theo could register what was happening, Liam had shoved him on the chest violently. “This is all your fault!”

Once Theo was able to process what had happened, he gave Liam a ‘wtf’ look. “Dude, what gives?”

“I told you, you were dropping too many crumbs on the floor!” Liam shouted. Then he shoved Theo again. “You idiot!”

Theo went into defensive mode and shoved Liam up against the counter. “You can’t blame this on me! I’m not the idiot who brought their pet hamster on a date!”

“Excuse me, gentlemen,” the lady at the front desk said firmly. “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

This was definitely a first. Theo had experienced what he thought were all the worst first dates. But he'd never gone on a date that got physically violent from both parties involved. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Too much testosterone could be dangerous.

Once they got outside, Liam socked him in the face. He’d definitely never had a date do that before. He’d never had a date that made him crazy though either, not crazy enough to punch him back and slammed him against the concrete wall causing the other man to gasp. “This is a retarded thing to get angry over, Liam.”

In an instant, the anger was replaced with guilt, shame. It was like he realized his mistake and felt immensely bad for it. That was new too.

“I know. I’m sorry,” Liam said, returning to that same cute guy Theo thought he might be falling in love with. But this Liam was different. He was scared and… so ashamed of himself. Theo could see the tears welling up in his eyes and he forced himself to look him in the eye. “I’m really sorry, Theo. I shouldn’t have done that. It’s not your fault. I’m really sorry.-”

“Why did you do that?!” Theo said letting go of Liam and taking a step back. When Liam just looked away in shame and defiance he rolled his eyes. “Huh?”

Liam glared at him, anger returning to his features. “I don’t expect you to understand-”

“Fuckin’ try me, Liam! I’ve been on a billion dates with crazy people! If you have a legitimate explanation for the way you’re behaving then maybe we stand a decent chance-”

Liam growled and lunged towards Theo, shoving him out of his way. “I’m not a fuckin’ nutjob! I have IED!”

Theo found himself speechless as Liam shoved passed him and walked to his car. So this time, the crazy person he went on a date with, wasn’t just some crazy person. Liam wanted to be normal. He wanted to be that cute, calm guy that he was in the beginning.

And he was so ashamed of the way he lost it. He was so ashamed when Theo got mad at him. He couldn’t just let it end like this. He needed to talk to Liam again.

So he spent the rest of the evening searching the restaurant for the hamster. It obviously meant a lot to Liam. Enough that he would flip out over it.

Unfortunately, there was no sign of Einstein. Theo left feeling discouraged and unhappy over the way things had gone that night. And it was all over a dumb hamster. As Theo walked to him apartment which was just a few blocks away, he thought about Liam. He liked Liam a lot more than all the other dates he’d ever gone out with.

Sure, he was a little weird because he brought his hamster to the date but, even if it was weird, it was also extremely cute. And Liam honestly seemed perfect for Theo even if he had anger problems.

Liam was perfect for a lot of reasons. He was slightly shorter than Theo, a rarity since Theo was already short for a male. He seemed like he could be an alpha. But also a beta when he needed to be one. And he could be aggressive. Theo loved that. One minute, Liam seemed harmless but the next he was some beast needing to be tamed.

It was damn hot.

And Liam felt so bad for getting angry at him. That had never happened before. Usually, his dates thought there was nothing wrong with themselves. They thought the issue was Theo’s. And there were a few times, he was almost convinced that there was something wrong with him. But as soon as the person was out of his life, there wasn’t a problem to be had.

He forgot about them. But he wasn’t going to forget about Liam. In fact, he worried about him. 

As he rounded a corner, he passed the pet shot. It was the same pet shop he passed whenever he walked to his classes. And he saw a hamster. It looked just like Einstein.

He knew this was a bad idea but he also kinda knew that if he didn’t at least try something, Liam would never talk to him again. So he bought a hamster and texted Liam telling him he found Einstein. Sure enough, Liam called him a minute later bombarding him with questions about his hamster. 

When he arrived at Liam’s house, he was surprised to find that it was a very large, expensive home. He didn’t even have to knock on the door to be let in. Theo was greeted by two people Theo had to assume were Liam’s parents. He supposed it made sense if he lived in such a big house.

“You must be Theo,” the man said offering his hand to Theo kindly. “I’m Dr. Geyer. You can call me Dr. Geyer.” So right off the bat, Theo was being given boundaries with Liam’s parents. Good to know.

The woman smacked the man on the arm and pulled Theo in through the doorway. “We were just explaining something to Liam. You can go ahead and sit down. But don’t feel like you need to get involved.” This woman forced Theo to sit on the couch next to Liam in the living room.

Liam definitely seemed embarrassed about this whole situation. “Alright, Liam. So, your dad and I have a confession to make.” The woman continued. Theo could feel ‘Replacement Einstein’ moving around in his pocket as she spoke and it made him nervous. “Remember a few years ago when Einstein got sick?”

Liam nodded his head tentatively.

“Well, the truth is… Einstein died,” Liam’s mother explained regretfully. “And we didn’t want you to be devastated. So we bought you a new hamster and let you think that-”

“Oh my God, Mom! I was in high school! I would’ve gotten over it!-”

Theo couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his mouth. When Liam glared at him, he covered his mouth with his hand and coughed to make it seem like it was all in Liam’s head.

Liam glared at his parents. “You guys are horrible people. How could you do this to me?! This whole time I thought it was really Einstein but it was some cheap replica.”

“No. It wasn’t sweetie.-”

“I knew there was something different about him!”

“Liam, we’re sorry that we didn’t tell you,” Dr. Geyer told Liam. “We realize that you were probably mature enough to handle a proper goodbye at the time but you were stressing about your test grades at the time. We didn’t want you to get distracted-”

Liam stood up. “Oh my God. That’s it,” said Liam, fed up with this nonsense. “I can’t be here. I can’t be around you people.”

“Where are you gonna go?” Liam’s mother asked.

Liam paused as he was putting on his jacket. Then he looked at Theo. “I’m gonna go stay the night at Theo’s. That’s what I’m gonna do. You know why? Because Theo didn’t think it was a good idea to buy me a fake Einstein! That’s why!”

Theo let out a very self-deprecating laugh. “Ah. Not so fast there, buddy.” Now Theo was standing up with his arms in the air defensively. “In my defense, I knew it was a bad idea.”

Liam’s eyes widened in horror. “What?!”

“What? I really liked our date before your stupid hamster ran away. I needed a reason for you to talk to me again,” Theo explained himself. “I didn’t realize your parents had the same dumb idea as me!”

“Not off to a great start calling me dumb, son,” Dr. Geyer said.

Theo’s head snapped in his direction. “You’re a doctor. You know you’re smart. Everyone knows you’re smart. But hey, what’s your excuse for swapping out your son’s hamster without telling him? Obviously, your Ph.D. didn’t teach you not to do that.”

So, Theo probably wasn’t off to a great start with Liam’s parents. But it’s not like he was off to a great start with Liam either. Maybe it would’ve been better for him to just go home.

“That’s right!” Liam shouted pointing at his father accusingly. “You should’ve known better. I can forgive Theo because we just met and he was trying to be nice. But you guys…” Liam scoffed dramatically. “I’m very disappointed in you.”

“I lost Einstein 3.0,” Theo announced after patting his pockets and finding them bare.

Liam grabbed Theo by the wrist and hauled him towards the door. “Don’t care! The real Einstein died three years ago.” Liam threw the door open and slammed it shut once they were both on the porch.

Theo found Liam staring at him confused. “Why did you do that?”

Theo shrugged before admitting, “I wanted to see you again. And, after the way you flipped out, I kinda just figured you wouldn’t want to talk to me again.”

“... Well, you were right,” said Liam. “I don’t want to talk to you again. I made a fool out of myself in front of you-”

“But that’s ok,” Theo said silencing him. “Did you not just see the way I talked to your dad? You’re not the only one making a fool out of themselves?”

Theo could see the wheel turning in Liam’s head. Like he was trying to be OK with all this. But something was holding him back. “Look, Liam. I really like you-”

“Maybe right now you do,” said Liam. “But once you actually get to know me-”

“Let me get to know you, Liam,” Theo pleaded. “OK? Out of all the crazy people I’ve been on a date with, you’re the first one to make me crazy. It’s gotta mean something. Come on. Please?”

Liam’s eyes darted all over the place. They finally landed on Theo’s and searched his soul for any malice or ill intent. But nothing could be detection but genuineness.

Theo sighed and glanced at the front door. “I’ll let you stay at my place.”

And that’s how Theo ended up walking across town with Liam, late at night. They avoided the topic of any hamster just to be safe. They could figure that out later. For now, they talked about each other.

Liam asked for more detail on the crazy people Theo had dated in the past. Theo told him about a few but promised he’d hear more if they went on a second date.

“What about your past relationships?” Theo asked Liam.

Liam tensed up and rubbed the back of his neck. “Um. I… haven’t had many recently. I dated a few girls back in high school and they always ended poorly because of my anger and aggressiveness.”

Theo saw the way Liam walked with shame now. It broke his heart. “Did you hurt them?”

“Uh… no,” said Liam. “But I was afraid that I would. So I stopped dating.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“My friend Mason told me to think about dating guys,” Liam explained. “He said I was more likely to find I guy willing to deal with me than a girl. I don’t know what gave him that idea but he’s gay so I trusted his judgment.”

Theo laughed at Liam’s last sentence. “So you do find men attractive, right?”

Liam shrugged. “Well, I guess.”

“You guess? You went on a date and lead a guy on without even knowing if you’re really attracted to guys?” Theo asked in disbelief.

Liam cringed and looked at Theo sheepishly. “Is that bad?”

“Yes,” said Theo frankly.

Liam sighed. “I’m sorry. But it’s not like I’ll really know unless I try. I spent a lot of my life believing that I couldn’t be gay because my best friend was gay.”

Theo looked at him weirdly. “What?”

“I didn’t realize that I could have a gay friend but also be gay. I thought that you had to like… only have a certain amount of gay people in the vicinity or something. I don’t know. I’m stupid. I don’t know why I thought that-”

“It’s cute,” Theo said unashamed. “It’s dumb and I’m glad you realized that but it’s also cute. I’m sure that if you decide that you’re straight we can be friends and this will all just be the weird story of how we met. But… if maybe it goes the other way around, that would be great too.”

Liam had a blush on his face as they continued to walk to Theo’s apartment and talk. “For the sake of me finding out… would it be weird if I asked you for a kiss? You know, to help me figure it out?”

Theo grinned at the blushing boy before him as they came to a stop near a street lamp. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

Liam stuttered. “Uh-uh-I mean-no-”

Theo rolled his eyes as he leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips, not to soft, not to firm. It was playful yet serious. A perfect in-between kiss. Something that wouldn’t scare him away but would also leave him wanting more.

And it did.

When Theo pulled back, he could see the pure lust in Liam’s eyes. He definitely wanted more. Theo smiled. “You’re gay.”

Liam nodded and kept walking causing Theo to chuckle. The rest of the walk was fairly quiet. Theo figured Liam needed to process what had just happened so he didn't bother him. Liam’s pace started to pick up though. Maybe he was a little eager to see where things were going now.

Theo couldn’t blame him. He felt the same way.

By the time they actually reached Theo’s apartment the air was ripe with anticipation. Theo didn’t even get a chance to turn the lights on because Liam pounced on him. Their lips danced with each other. At first it was a little tap dance, then a waltz, and finally, oh finally, a tango.

Their tongues licked at each other, almost like a sword fight, but much more graceful. Liam’s hands were quick to remove Theo’s jacket, not wanting to waste any time. He pulled the hem of Theo’s shirt up and over his head only to have Theo do the same thing a second after.

When Theo pulled Liam flush and their skin touched, Liam gasped.

Theo hadn’t done this on any first dates either.

They stayed like that for a moment, touching each other, feeling each other’s breath on their skin. Things were about to escalate, they both knew. “The bedroom is this way,” Theo whispered taking Liam’s hand and backing away slowly.

He lead his dazed partner to the bedroom where they kissed again. This time, it was less desperate. It was tentative and slow like they wanted to moment to last. And it did last. They were happy to just kiss each other for a few minutes before they went any further.

Theo didn’t want to just assume that they were going further though. He knew Liam was knew to this so he wouldn’t be mad if he just wanted to go to bed.

But then Liam reached for the button of his pants. He slowly unbuttoned them and unzipped it. Theo couldn’t help but smile into their kiss. He let out a chuckle as Liam’s hand slipped into his jeans and squeezed his ass.

Maybe Liam was afraid to go right for the gold but Theo wasn’t. He cherished the gasp Liam made when he grabbed him through his jeans. Liam was already going weak in the knees.

Theo quickly undid Liam’s pants and dropped them to the floor. He was very satisfied when Liam did the same with his. He was a quick learner. He let out a sigh when Liam pulled away his boxers setting his erection free. Damn. He hoped Liam was enjoying this as much as he was.

Liam wasn’t patient enough to let Theo remove his underwear so he did it himself before being shoved onto the bed.

Now that was where it got complicated. Who knew what was going to happen there? Who was going to be on top? Who was going to be the one to trust the other?

Before Liam could even register it, Theo was on top of him. He felt so fuckin’ high. Theo asked him something about being OK with… something and all Liam could do was moan. The next thing he knew Theo was fucking him and it was amazing.

Some moments were soft and sweet, others were rough and animal like. But each moment was more and more intoxicating than the one before. Theo had never had this with anyone before.

After they climaxed, they kissed again, long and sweet. It was a tender moment as they breathed against each other’s skin, relaxing into each other’s bodies. Theo laid on top of Liam and kissed his shoudler. “How you doin’?” he whispered.

Liam hummed, still panting and coming out of the haze of arousal. “I’m doing great, baby? How are you?”

Theo’s hand danced across Liam’s chest feeling his heart beat in tandum with his own. “Amazing,” Theo said lacing his fingers in Liam and bring his hand up to his lips. He kissed his fingers and smiled. “So is that a ‘yes’ to a second date?”

Liam laughed and wrapped an arm around Theo running his hand along his lover’s skin. “Yeah. I’ll go on a second date with you.”

Theo smiled against Liam’s chest. “Good.”

“But only if you’ll go on a third date with me,” Liam bartered.

“Three whole dates?” Theo asked in mock exasperation. “Hm. What torture?” he teased. “Especially if they end like this.”

Liam laughed again. “Well, certainly they won’t all end like this.”

“They better,” Theo teased again. “It’s part of the contract.”

“Contract?” Liam asked. “I never signed a contract.”

Theo giggled as he snuggled up with Liam a little closer. Liam cleared his throat. “Can I clear something up?”

“Hm.”

“So… I know that I let on that I care about my hamster a lot but…” Liam sighed. “I’m kinda glad he’s dead. Now I don’t have to worry about feeding him.”

This time Theo’s laugh was much louder and he smacked Liam on the chest causing the man to yelp. “Liam! That’s morbid.”

“Hey. I’m just being honest,” said Liam. “Besides. This all happened in perfect timing. My hamster died. Then I got a boyfriend.-”

“We don’t even know that he’s dead,” Theo pointed out.

“He better be fuckin’ dead. I mourned his death,” Liam said. He pinched Theo’s side playfully. “I have a new hamster for me to play with.”

“Einstein 3.0?” Theo questioned.

“No dummy,” Liam said pinching him harder. “You.”

Theo chuckled and shook his head. “I can’t believe I talked to your dad that way.”

“I liked it.”

“You did?”

Liam nodded. “Yeah. I’ve always wanted to date a bad boy and stay over at his house for the night to make my parents upset.”

They spent a good hour joking around with each other. It was a playful beginning to their relationship. It was a story they would have fun telling their future children which they won’t talk about adopting til at least the tenth date. But Theo was happy he finally found someone who was the right level of crazy to last more than one date with him.


End file.
